Bruno Mars
Peter Gene Hernandez is a musican artist under the stage name, Bruno Mars ("The Big Bruzzle" nicknamed by J-Weezy The Martian), and he is a really good singer. Bruno Mars has been making really good inspirational songs like "Billionaire", in which he was featured in Travie McCoy's song for his album called Lazarus. And Bruno Mars appeared some of J-Weezy The Martian's songs like: "I'll Never Fade", "Natural Life Style", "Mayhem On Rough Houses", and much-much more songs. On Bruno Mars's first album, Doo-Wops And Hooligans (came out 2010) his first single, "Just The Way You Are", became a hit single. And by contining that album, Bruno Mars, came with a couple of singles: "Grenade", "The Lazy Song", "Liquor Store Blues" (feat. Damian Marley), and course last but not least with "The Other Side" (feat. B.o.B & Cee-Lo Green). Bruno Mars will appear in Secrets About Planet Earth as Bunny's older/adoptive brother, Steven Skypeholder, his character will be a Foxpanzee (chimpanzee mixed up with a fox). Steven (Bruno Mars) will also gain powers that not even Bunny (played by J-Weezy The Martian) or Drenzel (played by C3) would know about. Bruno Mars released his song, "Locked Out Of Heaven", for the year of 2012. Bruno Mars will be releasing his second album, Unorthodox Jukebox, on December 11, 2012. Life and career 1985–2003: Early life and musical beginnings Bruno Mars was born Peter Gene Hernandez on October 8, 1985, and raised in the Waikiki neighborhood of Honolulu, Hawaii, by parents Pete Hernandez, of Puerto Rican descent, and Bernadette "Bernie," of Filipino descent. His mother emigrated to Hawaii from the Philippines as a child and his father moved to the island from Brooklyn, New York. Mars' parents met while performing in a show, where his mother was a hula dancer and his father played percussion. At the age of two, he was nicknamed "Bruno" by his father, because of his resemblance to legendary professional wrestler Bruno Sammartino. Mars was one of six children and came from a musical family who exposed him to a diverse mix of reggae, rock, hip hop, and R&B. In addition to being a dancer, his mother was a singer and his father used his musical ability to perform Little Richard rock n roll music. Mars' uncle was an Elvis impersonator, and encouraged three-year-old Mars to perform on stage as well. Mars also performed songs by artists such as Michael Jackson, The Isley Brothers, and The Temptations. At age four, Mars began performing five days a week with his family's band, The Love Notes, in which he became known on the island for his impersonation of Presley. In 1990, Mars was featured in MidWeek as "Little Elvis", going on to have a cameo in the film Honeymoon in Vegas in 1992. His time spent impersonating Presley had a major impact on Mars' musical evolution and performing techniques.17 He later began playing guitar after drawing inspiration from Jimi Hendrix. In 2010, he also acknowledged his Hawaiian roots and musical family as an influence, explaining, "Growing up in Hawaii made me the man I am. I used to do a lot of shows in Hawaii with my father's band. Everybody in my family sings, everyone plays instruments...I've just been surrounded by it." In 2003, shortly after graduating from President Theodore Roosevelt High School at the age of seventeen, Mars moved to Los Angeles, California, to pursue a musical career. He adopted his stage name from the nickname his father gave him, adding "Mars" at the end because "I felt like I didn't have any pizzazz, and a lot of girls say I’m out of this world, so I was like I guess I'm from Mars." 2004–10: Production work and It's Better If You Don't Understand Bruno Mars performing in Houston, Texas in November 2010. Shortly after moving to Los Angeles, Mars signed to Motown Records in 2004, in a deal that "went nowhere".21 However, Mars' experience with Motown proved to be beneficial to his career when he met songwriter and producer Philip Lawrence, who was also signed to the label. Mars, Lawrence, and engineer Ari Levine began writing songs together, and formed the production team The Smeezingtons.21 In 2006, Lawrence introduced Mars to his future manager at Atlantic Records, Aaron Bay-Schuck.22 After hearing him play a couple of songs on the guitar, Bay-Schuck wanted to sign him immediately, but it took about three years for Atlantic records to finally sign Mars to the label.22 In the meantime, Bay-Schuck hired Mars and the Smeezingtons to write and produce songs for the label's artists.22 According to Bay-Schuck in an interview with HitQuarters, Mars had stated that although his ultimate goal was to be a solo artist, he was willing to write and produce for other artists, both to help improve his songwriting and help him discover the type of artist he ultimately wanted to be.22 Bay-Schuck credits this as a period of "self-discovery" that contributed significantly to Mars' later success.22 Before becoming a successful solo artist, Hernandez was an acknowledged music producer, writing songs for Alexandra Burke, Travie McCoy, Adam Levine, Brandy, Sean Kingston, and Flo Rida. He also co-wrote the Sugababes' hit song "Get Sexy" and provided backing vocals on their album Sweet 7.2425 His first musical appearance as a singer was in Far East Movement's second studio album Animal, featured on the track "3D".26 He was also featured on pastor and hip hop artist Jaeson Ma's debut single "Love" in August 2009.2728 He reached prominence as a solo artist after being featured on and co-writing B.o.B's "Nothin' on You" and Travie McCoy's "Billionaire"; both songs peaked within the top ten of many charts worldwide.29303132 He said of them, "I think those songs weren't meant to be full-sung songs. If I'd sung all of "Nothin' on You", it might've sounded like some '90s R&B." Following this success, Mars released his debut extended play (EP), titled It's Better If You Don't Understand, on May 11, 2010.33 The EP peaked at the 99th position on the Billboard 200 and produced one single, "The Other Side", featuring singers Cee Lo Green and B.o.B.3435 Mars collaborated with Green once more in August 2010 by co-writing his single "Fuck You!". He performed a medley of "Nothin' on You" and "Airplanes" with B.o.B and Hayley Williams at the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards on September 12, 2010.36 2010–2012: Doo-Wops & Hooligans Main Article: Doo Wops & Hooligans Bruno Mars' debut album, Doo-Wops & Hooligans, was released digitally on October 4, and saw its physical release on October 5, 2010. The lead single, "Just the Way You Are", was released on July 19, 2010, and has reached the top of the Billboard Hot 100 as well as several other charts worldwide. The music video was released on September 8, 2010. The second single, "Grenade", was released September 28, 2010, and has also seen successful international chart performance. In the United States, Doo-Wops & Hooligans debuted at number three on the Billboard 200 for the week of October 13, 2010, selling 55,000 copies. The album also received generally positive reviews from critics. Entertainment Weekly's Leah Greenblatt praised Mars for his "instant-access melodies" and "sly snatches of dance-floor swagger", but noted weaknesses in songs deviant from his conventional pop and soul genres. He opened for Maroon 5 on the fall leg of the Hands All Over Tour starting October 6, 2010 and co-headlined with McCoy on a European tour starting October 18, 2010. On September 19, 2010, Mars was arrested in Las Vegas for possession of cocaine.46 When talking to a police officer, Mars reportedly stated that what he did was "foolish" and that "he has never used drugs before".4748 Mars pled guilty to felony drug possession, and in return for his plea, he was told that the charges would be erased from his criminal record as long as he stayed out of trouble for a year, paid a $2,000 fine, did 200 hours of community service and completed a drug counseling course.49 On February 13, 2011, Mars won his first Grammy Award for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance, having received six nominations; Best Rap Song and Best Rap/Sung Collaboration for "Nothin' on You", Record of the Year for "Nothin' on You" and "Fuck You", Song of the Year for "Fuck You", and Producer of the Year, Non-Classical at the 53rd Grammy Awards. On September 16, 2011, Bad Meets Evil released their single, "Lighters", which featured Mars in the song. The song was met with mixed reviews from critics and many criticized Mars for doing this type of song. On September 22, 2011, it was announced on Mars' website that his new song "It Will Rain" will appear on The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 Original Motion Picture Soundtrack which was released on November 8. On October 30, 2011, Mars gave an exclusive performance of "Runaway Baby" on the results show of The X Factor UK, the same day that Mars received six nominations for a Grammy Award; Album of the Year and Best Pop Vocal Album for Doo-Wops & Hooligans, Record of the Year, Song of the Year and Best Pop Solo Performance for "Grenade", and Producer of the Year, Non-Classical at the 54th Grammy Awards. During the ceremony, Mars performed "Runaway Baby" but he did not win any awards as Adele won in all the categories he was nominated in and also lost to Paul Epworth for Producer of the Year. 2012–present: Unorthodox Jukebox and future collaborations Main Article: Unorthodox Jukebox Mars has confirmed on Twitter that his work on his second album has begun. On March 22, 2012, it was announced that Mars had signed a worldwide publishing deal with BMG Chrysalis US. Mars told Billboard that his second album will be called Unorthodox Jukebox and that it will be released on December 11, 2012. Mars also announced that the lead single would be called "Locked Out of Heaven", which was released on October 1, 2012. Along with announcing the album title and lead single, Mars announced 9 songs that are supposed to be on the album. They are "Young Girls", "Gorilla", "When I Was Your Man", "Natalie", "Treasure", "Moonshine", "Money Makes Her Smile", "Show Me", and "If I Knew". He notes that the album will be more musically varied and refuses to "pick a lane", explaining that "I listen to a lot of music, and I want to have the freedom and luxury to walk into a studio and say, 'Today I want to do a hip-hop, R&B, soul or rock record.'" Mars hosted and was the musical guest on Saturday Night Live October 20, 2012. His performance as the host received positive reactions from critics and the public. J-Weezy The Martian will soon collab on many songs with Bruno Mars, especially working on a new outrageous, uplifting, heartfelt, bloodthrobbing, rock-moving album called Way Too Perfect For This World shared by Mars himself, J-Weezy The Martian, & Adele planning to release in Fall 2013. While working on the Way Too Perfect For This World album with J-Weezy The Martian & Adele in 2013, Bruno Mars will also start to share mixtapes with J-Weezy The Martian with the first mixtape being Devious Bodyguards and these are some known tracks: "Mayhem On Rough Houses", "Natural Life Style", "Given Thanks With Great Memories" (feat. Robin Thicke, Kevin Rudolf, & the band: Weezer), and etc. Discography Studio Albums: * Doo-Wops & Hooligans (2010) * Unorthodox Jukebox (2012) * Way Too Perfect For This World (with Adele & J-Weezy The Martian) (Fall 2013) Mixtapes: * Devious Bodyguards (with J-Weezy The Martian) (Summer 2013) * Unknown shared mixtape (with J-Weezy The Martian) (TBA) * First Solo Mixtape (TBA) Category:Singers Category:Artists